Everything is alright
by CrazySpaz
Summary: What do you do when the only person who understands you, becomes far from your grasp? What happens when you have to leave them behind? What can you do now?


**Author's Intro**: Apparently, no one wants to read my Mediator story so I'll just write a different story then…it's a Trunks/Pan fic. Unless, you guys want something else, but I gotta hurry this up, before I run out of time.

Ages don't matter, but if you must know its:

Pan:14/15

Bra:15/16

Trunks:28

Goten:27

Gohan: Late 30's / early 40's

Videl:

I don't think the creator would want to sue me for using its character, cause we all know I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

Oh, and yeah I figured you'd know what the signs meant, but if you don't, let this be your guide:

" TALKING

'THOUGHT/THINKING

So on with my new story…

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Everything is alright

_Tell me that you're alright_

_  
Yeah everything is alright_

_  
Oh please tell me that you're alright_

_  
Yeah everything is alright_

_Give me a reason to end this discussion_

_  
To break with tradition_

_  
To fold and divide_

_  
Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes_

_  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line_

_  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still_

_  
"Are you feeling fine?"_

_  
Yes, I feel just fine_

_(Motion City Soundtrack) _

_

* * *

_

"And so, this is how you…" the teacher rambled on.

'Damn, when will this end?'

"Ms. Son!"

"Huh, what?"

"Class is over, pay attention next time," Mr. Samuel said.

"Sorry sir."

And after that I ran off not caring if he was yelling at me.

"Hey, Pan," Bra said running up to me.

"Hey B," I replied back.

"Coming over?"

"Nope, dad said I have to come straight home, something important he said."

"Oh, that sucks, give me a call though hon."

"Uh hmm, bye B."

Damn, that was short I thought Bra would talk to me longer, Oh well. Off I go home, the faster the better.

**Scene changes**- _Son house_

"Mom, dad I'm home," I shouted.

"Hey, honey we're in the kitchen," Videl said.

Walking towards the kitchen, I dropped my backpack and sat in an empty chair waiting for my parents to get tell me their important news.

'Dad probably got some doctor's award or something, who knows? Heh, he might just tell me he got me a car…no, that'll never happen.'

"Oh, hey Pan," my dad said sitting down next to me with an apple in his hand.

'Typical.'

"What are you doing home early, I thought you'd be with Bra," he said.

'That is so typical of him.'

"Don't you remember dad? You asked me to come home right away; you said you had something important to tell me or something."

"OH! Hah, how could I forget? Videl, honey come sit down, I'm going to tell Pan the good news now."

"Okay, honey," was all my mom said, grabbing a chair right across from me.

'Good news? Crap, I'm not liking this one bit.'

"Pan, I just got a job offer…" Gohan said pausing, waiting for Pan's response.

"Cool," I said getting up, ready to go to my room.

"Umm, well that's the good news, but you see…"

'Damn.'

"Its in Hawaii," Videl said bluntly.

'Damn, she's quick.'

"Wow," was all that came out of my mouth.

'Damn, my mouth.'

"I'm thinking of taking the job too, it offers a lot honey, I'll be head over there."

'&$#!&$#!'

"How bout' mom, what's she going to do?"

'Come on stay! Staaay.'

"Well, my mom owned an ice cream parlor over there, and probably with the right connections and persuading I could probably get it back," Videl said smiling.

"So, Pan what do you think?"

'Don't lie, goddamn it, don't lie!'

"That's great," I said trying to smile the best I can.

"Good, because we're moving," Gohan said happily.

'Damn you!'

"Can I tell Bra?"

"Of course sweetie," Videl said getting up to start cooking.

'Me and my stupid mouth.'

'_It's my stupid mouth and I_'

"Shut up," I yelled to myself.

Gohan popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Honey, you okay," he looked at me concerned.

"Everything's just fine," I replied smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay," he said looking at me weirdly.

"Great, now I'm having like a mental breakdown," I muttered to myself.

'Yes, _EVERYTHING is alright_.'

And at that, I slammed my door, and speed dialed the only person who could only console me. Trunks.


End file.
